


They fuck

by Blank_04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 22:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_04/pseuds/Blank_04
Summary: Read the titleAnd while you're at it read the fic too





	They fuck

They fucked


End file.
